


La sombra de la familia

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Celos, Coma, Lemon, M/M, Romance, accidente, familia, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Sasuke ha tenido un accidente automovilístico. Y Naruto no deja de preguntarse si ha sido la pelea entre ambos lo que propició el lamentable evento, hasta que un hecho particular le hace replantearse esta idea.¿Es realmente culpa del rubio, o algo más grande ocurre delante de sus narices?Quizá la ayuda de su cuñado sea necesaria, incluso cuando Fugaku se niega a reconocerlo como parte de la familia....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Naruto](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-naruto.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Capítulo 1_ **

 

 

 

Pasa de la media noche. La oficina está ya vacía y puede notar a lo lejos a los últimos empleados abandonar el edificio a lo lejos. Mira sin observar realmente nada mientras escucha, como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, la explicación que le dan luego de recibir la inesperada llamada.

Naruto suelta un gemido de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abren más.

— ¿Dónde está?—es lo único que cuestiona, mientras toma las llaves del auto del escritorio desde donde, algunas horas antes, él mandaba a su esposo directo al demonio.

La discusión se les había ido de las manos, debe admitirlo. Nunca debió decir esas cosas a Sasuke, pero este tampoco tenía razón para gritarle cosas tan ofensivas. Ese sentimiento de furia que experimentó al oírlo decirle maldito inconsciente pronto es sustituido por tristeza.

Quizá el azabache tenía un poco de razón.

Sale de la oficina recordando como destellos ante sus ojos todo el meollo del asunto.

Él, Naruto Namikaze, había sido elegido por su suegro, Fugaku Uchiha para dirigir el imperio de éste luego de la desaparición de Itachi Uchiha, su hijo mayor. Claro que Naruto no pensó ni por un momento aceptar tal cargo, e intentó todo para convencer a Fugaku de heredar en vida a su segundo hijo, y esposo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

No contaba con que este, tan directo como él solo, Sasuke le había mandado a la mierda tan pronto como le escuchó, sugerirlo, obligando a Fugaku a encontrar un nuevo sucesor.

No era como si el señor Uchiha adorara a su yerno, pero, en vista de las circunstancias le pareció lo mejor que se podía hacer. Así fue como Naruto se convirtió en el presidente provisional un año antres, pocos meses antes de casarse.

Hasta ese punto su relación iba bien.

Se conocían desde siempre. Adoraba a su novio, amaba a ese bastardo como a ningún otro pero, y ese era el gran detalle, Sasuke era realmente un maldito bastardo cuando se ponía así de terco con algo.

Luego de que Naruto aceptara la presidencia el muy cabrón se había encargado de hacerle la vida un infierno alegando que debía dejar la empresa tan pronto como fuera posible, preferiblemente en el mismo segundo en que le pidió hacerlo.

Por supuesto esto no pasó, y los problemas comenzaron.

La hermosa relación que construyeron luego de varios años y el estable matrimonio que había sobrevivido crisis previas que parecieran más intensas comenzó a temblar ante sus ojos, amenazando con derrumbarse.

Y desde entonces todo parecía seguir hundiéndose, llegando hasta este punto.

La discusión entre él y Sasuke duró casi dos horas, encerrados los dos en la oficina mientras fuera de estas los empleados en su mayoría hacían oídos sordos ante las duras palabras de ambos. Algunos incluso comenzaban a pensar en que, verdaderamente, sería el final del matrimonio de aquel par.

—Si tanto te molestaba debiste tomar tú el maldito lugar—rugió Naruto, harto.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso?! ¡Sabes que no puedo!—gritaba de vuelta Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no podrías? Es todo lo que quieres, ¿no? Que todos sigan tus órdenes…

— ¡Te lo he dicho antes! No es mi sitio, y definitivamente no es el tuyo…

Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Comenzaba a cansarse, de verdad. El moreno siguió hablando, y él respondido a los gritos cuando conseguía ofenderlo. Entre réplicas e imperios Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe para luego salir de ahí echando humo.

Naruto le miró irse aguantando las ganas de ir tras él solo para golpearlo. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar una maldición.

El resto de la tarde procuró hacer sus labores, pero las últimas palabras de su esposo seguían sonando en su mente una y otra vez.

_“Sabes tan bien como yo por qué lo hizo… Padre nunca aceptaría esa unión, ¿o no recuerdas la cara que puso cuando lo conoció?... No es su culpa, aunque sigas alegando… Este maldito lugar es del estúpido de mi hermano, y si sigues ayudando a Padre solo terminarás empeorándolo”_

El rubio se sintió verdaderamente herido luego de ello. ¿Cómo podría estar haciendo mal aquello? La culpa era de Sasuke, por no oír a su padre, ni a él por lo menos.

Si él no hubiese tomado el puesto cualquier otro pudo haber llegado a quitarle el puesto por elección de la junta directiva, donde, debía recordar, más de uno esperaba el momento para arrebatarles el imperio que su familia había construido.

Naruto entendía el punto de su esposo, claro que lo hacía. Él mismo creía que Fugaku estaba siendo demasiado cabezota al respecto. Deidara no era ningún vagabundo como él quería creer, era un artista, y uno muy bueno. Quizá carecía de un nombre importante, e incluso una familia que le respaldara económicamente, pero aun con eso se había formado su propia fama él mismo, y era demasiado admirable como para ser tratado de aquel modo.

Itachi se había hartado finalmente, cuando su padre le formó aquella escena nefasta durante su propuesta de matrimonio. Naruto recordaba claramente la forma en que los ojos del rubio se humedecieron tan violentamente que creyó que se rompería a llorar entonces.

Recuerda haberse congelado en su sitio ante esto, puesto que, con todo y su apariencia, Deidara era el hombre más macho que hubiese conocido nunca, más incluso que los azabaches, y aquellos ojos llorosos habían roto algo en él, recordándole momentos vividos años atrás, cuando con todo y su “ _estatus_ ” el padre de Sasuke le había mirado mal desde el primer momento.

Quizá había sido ese déjà vu el que le hizo actuar de ese modo, tan contrario a Sasuke, pensando que, como cuando él, Fugaku terminaría aceptando la relación de su hijo, eventualmente.

Para cuando llega al hospital una amalgama de sensaciones se había apoderado de él. Con la preocupación escrita en el rostro pidió información a la primera enfermera que encontró y corrió hasta el pasillo que le indicó solo para ver a lo lejos como llevaban a Sasuke hasta el quirófano. Trató de impedirlo, pero un enfermero le cortó el paso indicándole que no tenía acceso a esa área. Gritó y maldijo en voz alta hasta que el doctor que caminaba junto a la camilla de su esposo se acercó a informarle el estado de este.

No había demasiada información aún.

Pero era grave.

Lo suficientemente grave como para que el médico le ordenara ir a esperar a que él mismo saliera a informarle la situación tan pronto como la cirugía terminara.

Naruto no supo cuántas horas habían pasado. No se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio cuando notó al mismo doctor de cabello plateado salir del área quirúrgica para ir hasta su lugar. Le informó los avances, las complicaciones que se presentaron, y la habitación donde sería llevado.

—Señor…

—Uchiha… Yo… Adopté su apellido…—informó Naruto, mirando tras el doctor, esperando ver pasar la camilla donde movían a su esposo.

—Señor Uchiha… Su esposo se encuentra estable en estos momentos, pero deberemos mantenerlo en observación.

— ¿Puedo verlo?—cuestionó el rubio luego de unos momentos, mirando finalmente los ojos color chocolate del médico, quien le miro unos momentos.

—Por su condición, recomendaría no hacerlo… Pero intentaré conseguirle algunos minutos… Acompáñeme, lo guiaré hasta Cuidados Intensivos…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Capítulo 2_ **

.

.

.

 

Todo da vueltas.

Alrededor de él todo pareciera seguir girando violentamente, justo como cuando perdió el control del auto que manejaba. Trata de calmarse. ¿Tiene los ojos cerrados? ¿Abiertos? Ni siquiera puede saberlo.

Nota un sonido constante, y, tras minutos, lo identifica como sus propios latidos.

No está muerto, ¿cierto? Espera que no. No puede haber muerto.

Se concentra. La cabeza sigue doliéndole, continúa sintiéndose mareado cuando finalmente escucha su voz. Y todo parece desaparecer entonces.

—Teme…

La forma en que su voz se ha quebrado. Sasuke se siente el peor ser del mundo entonces. Piensa que ha abierto la boca para replicar, pero ningún sonido sale. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede?

— ¿Está realmente bien? ¿Estará bien?—escucha que pregunta su esposo

No entiende la respuesta de su acompañante. Sus oídos han creado un filtro demasiado específico, si le preguntan… Así, sintiéndose morir, solo distingue la voz de Naruto.

Ninguna más importa entonces.

Escucha muy lejano una puerta cerrándose tras escuchar

—Volveré pronto… Lo prometo… Por favor, no mueras.

Desea gritar. Decirle que esperara por él cuanto sea necesario. Quiere decir tanto, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca cuando Naruto sale de la habitación acompañado del médico, quien ahora no puede evitar mirar de reojo al rubio, como reconociéndolo… 

Le guía de regreso hasta la sala de espera, y termina cortando el silencio.

—Sé que no es el momento pero, ¿no eres acaso hijo de Minato Namikaze?

El menor le mira con sorpresa unos segundos, le observa un momento tratando de entender que está pasando hasta que lee el nombre del médico en su gafete.

—Sí, soy yo… Perdón, no lo reconocí… ¿Hatake-san?

—Solo Kakashi… —responde el mayor, sonriéndole

—Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted… Es bueno finalmente… conocerlo…

El peli-plata le miró con cierto malestar.

—Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias…

Naruto no responde.

— ¿Debería llamar a Minato?—pregunta con cierta indecisión, sintiendo el ambiente repentinamente tenso.

El rubio alza la vista hasta Kakashi, abre la boca pero no dice nada. Saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, notando finalmente que se ha descargado en algún momento de la noche. Kakashi observa en silencio.

—Lo agradecería mucho, Kakashi-san…

El nombrado solo asiente.

—Espera aquí, le diré lo que ha pasado…—informa, dejando al chico sentado en una de las sillas mientras saca su teléfono de la bata y camina hasta perderse por los pasillos al ser llamado por los altavoces.

El menor le ve alejarse mientras la tristeza cubre su rostro. Se siente devastado. Incluso cuando Kakashi le ha dicho que la salud del azabache debería mejorar no puede evitar sentir cierto recelo. Esa sensación de que las cosas saldrán mal se instala tan fuertemente en su pecho que comienza a creer en ello.

Acomoda su cabeza en la pared y cierra los ojos, las lágrimas brillando mientras se acumulan en sus ojos.

_“Por favor, no mueras”_ repite mentalmente, como súplica.

.

.

.

La notica ha volado cual pólvora ardiente. En cuestión de horas Naruto ha escuchado ya por los pasillos del hospital murmullos sobre su persona y su razón de estar allí. Los ignora olímpicamente. No necesita que lo molesten. No ahora.

.

.

.

Minato ha llegado algún rato después, visiblemente alterado. Por su aspecto, el rubio menor puede notar que ha llegado a las carreras, saliendo de casa con todo y pijama.

— ¡Naruto!—le llama a los gritos tan pronto le ha visto, corta la distancia a zancadas y pronto el menor de ambos le abraza con fuerza.

Minato ahoga un quejido ante el fuerte agarre de su hijo, acaricia sus cabellos mientras le oye hipar, como cuando era aún su pequeño niño.

—Estará bien—le susurra Minato, mientras intenta de todos los modos posibles trasmitirle algo de serenidad, lo nota demasiado intranquilo, tan inquieto.

La máscara que intentaba mantener se rompe, y llora en los brazos de su padre mientras murmura cosas que para el otro son inentendibles. El rubio mayor se limita a abrazarlo, cuando a lo lejos nota la silueta de su novio, quien le mira con cierta pena.

Le sonríe a duras penas, tratando de explicar con este gesto que lo tiene bajo control.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Si algo llegase a pasarle a Sasuke, es consciente de que Naruto no podrá soportarlo.

.

.

.

Ya más calmado, y luego que Minato lograse convencerlo, el esposo de Uchiha Sasuke termina de bañarse luego de instalarse en el departamento de su padre, quien vivía considerablemente más cerca del hospital que el propio menor.

Se cambia de ropa y mira a su alrededor mientras piensa en su esposo.

Mira las fotografías sin prestarles demasiada atención. Una que otra sonrisa suya le devuelve la mirada, en otras esta solo su padre, y en algunas más puede encontrar fotos de su actual pareja, el Dr. Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto se queda observando una en particular, que probablemente fuese tomada algunos años atrás, cuando Kakashi seguía siendo un estudiante. Cuando Minato seguía siendo su profesor.

El rubio recuerda vagamente a su padre hablándole del tema. De cómo, finalmente, había formalizado la relación que tenía desde hacía varios años. Naruto no le había prestado demasiada atención, pero eventualmente fue recordando frases dispersas.

_“Comenzamos a salir cuando era muy joven… Definitivamente no estoy demasiado orgulloso de todo lo que pasó en ese entonces …. Quizá tu madre tenía razón sobre mi irresponsabilidad. Él es espectacular, y me gustaría que pudieras conocerlo… En realidad, creo que ya lo conoces… Será que realmente... ¿Quizá pudieras reconocerlo?”_

La realidad golpea tan fuerte al chico que termina sentándose en la cama antes de caer.

¡Claro que recuerda a Kakashi-sensei!

Abre mucho los ojos mientras los recuerdos llegan por sí solos al presente.

Naruto había conocido a Hatake Kakashi durante sus estudios elementales de preparatoria, siendo éste el profesor suplente para las materias de biología y química, en aquel entonces, Kakashi tendría quizá 20 y tantos…

Hasta donde sabía, en aquel entonces, Kakashi había estado intentando entrar en la carrera de medicina por algunos años hasta que, ese año en particular, mientras daba clases a Naruto, finalmente consiguió un lugar.

Ni siquiera terminó el semestre con sus alumnos de preparatoria, su horario no se lo permitió, pero Naruto recordó haberle comentado a su padre, que en aquel entonces daba clases en la escuela de medicina, que más le valía tratar bien a su sensei.

_“¿Podría decirse que yo se lo presenté?”_ pensó entonces Naruto, entre asustado y sorprendido.

No era como si se hubiese hecho un gran amigo del peli-plata, pero definitivamente le tenía cierto cariño. El suficiente como para comentarle a su padre sobre éste. Se sintió mareado de pronto.

¿Cuántos años tenía entonces?

Naruto intentó hacer las cuentas mentales, para finalmente caer en cuenta de otros detalles.

Kakashi-sensei tenía actualmente, si no recordaba tan mal las fechas, unos 30 años.

Él mismo tenía 25.

Y su padre… 47.

_“¡Mi padre es un maldito pedófilo!”_ gritó en su fuero interno, mientras la sorpresa continuaba grabada en su rostro. _“Podrá ser tan traga años como él quiera… pero definitivamente es un asalta cunas” pensó Naruto._

La increíble revelación le sorprendió lo suficiente como para apartar su mente de la intranquilidad por al menos unos minutos, unos que fueron más que suficientes para que cayese presa del cansancio y terminase dormido en la cama de su progenitor, que, en su lugar, continuaba en el hospital, a la espera de cualquier información de su yerno.

.

.

.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Capítulo 3** _

 

 

La larga cabellera baila alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo mientras lo siente moverse dentro. Deidara contiene un gruñido cuando los traviesos dedos de su amante juegan con las zonas más exigentes de su cuerpo. Contiene el aliento. La perfecta mezcla entre exasperación y placer se dibuja en su rostro. Gimotea de esa manera que tanto aborrece pero que disfruta a la vez. Itachi sonríe complacido ante los sonidos que escapan de la boca del otro mientras continúa tocándolo al mismo ritmo que ya sabe disfruta. 

—Más... —demanda su amante, y él obedece sin que tenga que explicar exactamente qué es lo que quiere.

Más contacto. Más profundidad. Más velocidad. Más besos. Más de él en cada sentido. 

—Joder,  Itachi... 

Su voz se profundiza notablemente cuando pronuncia su nombre de esa manera.

—Deidara...

El que incluso en esas desvergonzadas situaciones consiga mantener la aparente calma  es un tipo de música que el rubio disfruta en demasía. Un sonido similar a un ronroneo se escapa de su boca cuando besos varios son depositados en su espalda. Sus brazos no pueden soportarlo mucho más tiempo. Itachi parece particularmente consciente de sus límites pues lo próximo que sabe es que están cambiando posiciones otra vez. Ante sus evidentes intenciones de dejarlo abajo de nuevo, el rubio contiene una maldición. Ese día en particular no está para sus romanticismos, por mucho que lo disfruten.

—Dei... —escucha que le llama sorprendido, y él ignora la vergüenza ocasional cuando se monta en su regazo.

—Solo cállate, hmp.

Finge que no ha notado la sonrisa en los labios del moreno, porque de verlo  terminará enfadándose en serio. Lo desliza dentro de su cuerpo con apenas algo de dificultad. Suelta una maldición por lo bajo antes de que sus manos busquen donde apoyarse. Sus palmas caen irremediablemente sobre el pecho del otro y cuando lo siente moverse lo suficiente como para medio sentarse la erección dentro de su cuerpo le provoca un estremecimiento.

—Deidara... —gruñe entonces el azabache

El nombrado contiene el aliento apenas, dando un primer movimiento. Tanto él como su amante ahogan un gemido profundo. Deidara siente las manos del Uchiha tomar su cadera con fuerza. Él hace más presión donde sus manos toman. Usa algo de su reserva de fuerzas para moverse de nuevo. 

—Maldita sea, Itachi...

El moreno sonríe apenas. Su esposo es incapaz de ser romántico incluso en ese tipo de momentos. 

—Muévete, Deidara — ordena, con fingida calma.

Conociéndole como le conoce, sabe lo mucho que le pone cuando da sus instrucciones con aparente serenidad. Es ese tipo de amante. Fuera del cuarto, siempre es el rubio quien tiene la última palabra. Aunque en la cama suele ser igual de exigente, es Itachi quién manda.

Y aunque en cualquier otra situación el rubio se molestaría, allí se lo permite.

 

 

.

.

.

 

Deidara no es un hombre que tienda a preocuparse con demasiada facilidad, especialmente cuando se trata de temas tan serios como el estado de salud de una persona por la cual se interesa. Sí, admite que cuando su no tan amable suegro le llamó de maneras despectivas un segundo después de que aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de su actual pareja se desarmó en segundos, pero no era algo que pasara ni tan fácilmente ni con tanta frecuencia. Fugaku Uchiha le tomó desprevenido. Pese a que nunca demostró un agrado evidente, tampoco fue que antes actuase especialmente grosero con él. Su moreno solía refunfuñar al pensar en ello, alegando que eran sus extraños modos de darle a entender que su relación no era de su interés porque así demostraba que lo consideraba un error en el intachable historial. Contrario a su hermano menor, Itachi no solía discutir con su padre ni oponerse a dus deseos. Que fuese tan lejos como para desaparecer luego del lamentable momento fue más de lo que el patriarca pudo soportar. Un año y medio ha pasado, Naruto ha tomado el puesto que Sasuke ha rechazado, y, honestamente, Deidara no sabe si algo cambiará.

Es precisamente porque el artista sabe de esta tensa y maltrecha relación padre-hijo que duda cuando la noticia llega hasta él. Rubio y moreno se encuentran en la cocina de su modesto departamento mientras luego de la ardiente actividad. Una costumbre que se ha afianzado con los meses, y ahora son años los que la pareja puede decir.

Naruto ha enviado un único mensaje al rubio mayor. Simple. Sencillo. Escueto. Ése es el tipo de comunicación entre ambos. Nunca le ha desagradado, y no es que se odien, pero ambos prefieren mantener el mínimo contacto con la esperanza de que eso alivie un poco la carga de estrés en sus respectivas parejas. Probablemente hubiese sido mejor abordar el asunto al contrario de sus maneras, y no como los rubios sabían hacer. Pero en su momento parecía una buena opción. Ni Itachi supera no contar con apoyo de su hermano menor, ni Sasuke acepta totalmente el actuar del mayor. 

En el texto el Namikaze solo escribió  lo que considero escencial. El nombre de su esposo, el nombre del hospital junto a una direccion, y agregó en apenas unas palabras lo delicado de su estado.

_"No sabemos si pasará la noche. Tiene que verlo"_

El artista dudó.

Sabía que Fugaku estaba fuera de la ciudad —el mismo menor le informó de ello, esperando que esto diese pie a la reunión que los hermanos tanto necesitaban—, pero Deidara era consciente de que ante semejante emergencia el hombre se las arreglaría para llegar allí rápido, sin demorar más de lo necesario. El margen de horas era escaso. 

El encuentro entre padre e hijo sería inevitable. E igualmente lo era la discusión.

Sin embargo no fueron suficientes las preocupaciones sobre las posibles repercusiones del enfrentamiento entre padre-hijo como para que él tomara una decisión distinta. La empresa no valía nada para su novio cuando se trata de las personas que amaba. Eso lo dejó claro antes, al renunciar a ella por él.

—Itachi... —le llamó desde su asiento en la cocina.

El más alto apagaba la flama de la estufa donde cocinaba la cena cuando volteó a verlo.

Costaba creer que toda la revolución de pensamientos del rubio ocurrió en menos de 5 minutos, tiempo que transcurrió desde que el mensaje llegó. Para Itachi no pasó desapercibido como la habitual alegría post-sexo se evaporaba de su relajado semblante.

—¿Mhn?

El menor dejó el móvil en el desayunador mientras se ponía de pie, Itachi se apartó de la apagada lumbre mientras que lo notaba acercarse. Esa mala sensación que se cargaba desde temprano adquirió más fuerza.

Su novio lo sabía. Fue su deseo por evitarle preocupaciones innecesarias que tuvieron relaciones ese día, para empezar. No se molestó en endulzar sus palabras al decir:

—Sasuke tuvo un accidente hoy. Es grave. Naruto dice que los doctores no saben si pasará la noche..

Lo notó tensarse en su sitio. Cuando alcanzó una de sus manos el mayor salió de su mutismo, tirando de él mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina.

—¿Dónde está?— cuestionó, luego se arrancó el delantal con una mano mientras el rubio respondía a su duda.

—El Hospital Central en la zona sur de la ciudad... 

El Uchiha no terminaba de tomar las llaves cuando el otro se las apartó de las manos dejándolas en el mismo sitio mirándolo con total seriedad.

—Estás demasiado alterado como para manejar, Itachi. 

El moreno torció el gesto. Cuando las manos del otro tomaron su rostro le miró con la preocupación latente en su oscurecido mirada. Incluso cuando su semblante mantenía la calma, una tormenta se escondía en la noche de su mirada apesadumbrado.

—Vamos a cambiarnos. Naruto está allí. Su padre seguro también irá. Estaremos allí para cuando ellos vayan a descansar. No será una noche fácil para nadie, y no sirve si vas solo a llorar.

Solo pudo asentir con la ansiedad creciendo en su pecho. En ese tipo de momentos es que agradecía el temple del otro. Ese que oculta detrás de un explosivo carácter.

—Ve. Cámbiate primero. Tengo que hacer una llamada —declara, e Itachi obedece

Mientras que va directo al cuarto Deidara regresa por su teléfono a la cocina. Unos pocos timbrazos más tarde es él quien primero habla.

—Sé que no estás bien, así que ni preguntaré pero... ¿Hay algo que necesites ahora? ¿Has comido algo?

La voz cansada del otro lado responde a medias.

—Itachi y yo íbamos a cenar. Lo guardaré antes de ir para allá. ¿Quieres que lleve algo de eso?

El rubio sonrío apenas ante la negativa del otro.

—Lo llevaré de cualquier manera. A estas horas no debe haber nada en el comedor del hospital, ¿no  así? Y no es que seas famoso por comer en el trabajo, ¿cierto?

Ése era justo hombre del cual  Itachi se había enamorado. El que ante los problemas tenía fuerza por los dos.

—Está bien, Naruto. Sasuke estará bien.

Y quien más fe tiene entre ambos.

.

.

.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

 

 

 

 

Cuando el matrimonio ingresa a la sala no se sorprenden de encontrar solo al rubio médico, quien despega su mirada del  cirujano que le acompaña. Itachi intercambia una mirada con él antes de que Minato termine la conversación el menor con un bajo.

—Confío en tus habilidades, lo sabes bien. Pero incluso tu tienes un conflicto de intereses aquí. Hablo como tu maestro. Necesitas una segunda opinión. 

Al acercarse el menor el peli-plateado deja escapar apenas un suspiro. Su comunicador atrae su atención y se aleja del trío ni bien terminan de encararlo.

—Con permiso... —se disculpa, sin intercambiar una mirada más con su pareja

Deidara le observa ir mientras que Itachi dedica su total atención al rubio.

—¿Cómo está? —cuestiona el moreno, visiblemente tenso

Minato le observa con seriedad 

—Sobrevivirá... —responde, pero ante su tono el otro demanda lo que realmente piensa — Pero ni Kakashi ni yo estamos seguros de que su mente sea igual...Ése es mi verdadero temor...

 

.

.

.

.

 

Naruto despierta ni bien transcurren dos horas. Cuando abre los ojos sabe de antemano que no podrá dormir mucho más que eso, y termina levantándose de la cama mientras que a un lado suyo en la cama la pantalla del móvil continúa tintineando. Respira profundo antes de tomarlo. Tiene una ligera sensación que le hace pensar que otra mala noticia llegará de esta manera así que es un tanto complicado que se anime a desbloquearlo. Respira con algo más de tranquilidad cuando encuentra un mensaje del esposo de su cuñado. Le llamó antes de que Namikaze partiera con rumbo al departamento, así que el rubio menor no tuvo demasiada oportunidad de explicar que descansaría un rato por órdenes médicas  —nunca mejor dicho —, y suspira por lo bajo cuando, tras el leer el primero, un nuevo mensaje aparece. 

_"Itachi y yo estamos aquí. Tu padre se quedará también... Está hablando con otros médicos ahora. Naruto, hay un buen pronóstico. Trata de descansar de cualquier manera, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Su padre está aquí"_

Naruto ahoga un quejido de inconformidad mientras termina de desperezarse. Está terminando de pararse cuando teclea su propio nombre en el buscador. Frunce el ceño cuando encuentra algunas fotos en las noticias, especialmente cuando distingue su auto hecho mierda en el primer artículo amarillista sobre el accidente del otro. Sale de allí y marca por teléfono apenas un segundo después. No se molestó en cambiarse antes, y tampoco se interesa en ello cuando sale de casa.

—¿Deidara? —llama, cuando el otro contesta

Al confirmar que se trata del mayor dice:

—Tengo una mala sensación sobre esto...

Cierra con la llave que su padre le ha dado y camina a la calle más transitada mientras busca algún taxi con la mirada.

—No. No es eso...

Maldice cuando no ve ningún vehículo, luego se pone particularmente serio.

—Sasuke se llevó mi auto anoche. Acabo de verlo...  —ante la duda en la respuesta explica — Creo que alguien intentaba llegar a mí.

_" —Tus acusaciones son serias, Naruto.... Pudo ser una mala noche simplemente... Mala suerte quizá"_

—Me gustaría creerlo, Dei. Te juro que sí. Estaría dispuesto a pensarlo si no fuera porque no es su auto. El muy bastardo maneja mejor el mío, no por nada lo ha usado desde siempre...  No tiene mucho que le convencí de conseguirse uno propio. Es una bestia en él. No coordina para nada.

El mayor guarda silencio a la vez que Namikaze finalmente consigue transporte. El auto comienza a avanzar unos pocos metros antes de que Naruto le escuche suspirar. Para cuando responde el menor sabe que se ha alejado de su esposo seguro, puesto que ha dejado de hablar en voz baja.

_"—¿Qué esperas exactamente contándome esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"_

—¿Todavía tienes esos amigos tuyos...? ¿Contactos?

_"—Sabes que sí..."_

Naruto no duda ni un solo segundo.

—Necesito que lo investigues. No puedo confiar en nadie más para hacerlo...

Deidara suspira audiblemente de nuevo, como sopesándolo.

_"—Veré que puedo hacer..."_

—Necesito seguridad aquí, hombre. No tengo a quién más acudir.

_"—No puedo dejar solo a Itachi"_

—No te pido que te encargues personalmente de ello... Si le preguntarás a...

_"—Realmente odio deberle favores. Pero si es tan serio como dices..."_

Lo escucha renegar un poco antes de que pronuncie:

_"—Estará hecho esta misma tarde"_

—Gracias.

_"—Diría que para eso está la familia, pero ellos no son parte de tu familia, o la mía siquiera..."_

Naruto se ríe apenas, sintiéndose algo más aliviado.

—Son tu familia, Dei... Y tu eres parte de la mía.

_"—Lo eres, cachorro... El problemático hermano menor que nunca pedí"_

 

.

.

.

.

 

Deidara corta la llamada que realiza mientras que una expresión seria adorna su rostro. El reflejo de su perfil se distingue a pocos centímetros suyos. Los ventanales de la zona proyectan su imagen. No se sorprende de que parezca algo más apático que de costumbre. Escucha pasos tras de él cuando está marcando un número, y levanta la mirada cuando distingue a Itachi allí.

—¿Naruto...?—cuestiona, con voz seca

Ha hablado apenas desde que llegaron allí. 

—Está bien, y viene para acá. No debe tardar mucho—explica con simpleza el rubio, se acerca a él y toma su mano mientras que lo guía de vuelta al sitio donde estuvieran juntos antes.

Es consciente de que Itachi debe estar sospechando algo por su repentino abandono. Salvo por cuestiones de trabajo que le hagan durar horas en el teléfono, Deidara no es del tipo que se preocupa demasiado por su privacidad. No desde que empezó a vivir con él, luego de explicarle el tipo de personas con las cuales solía relacionarse. Uchiha sabe perfecto quiénes eran cercanos a él, y nunca se mostró receloso por ello, pero incluso si no se ha quejado el rubio sabe que no le agradan demasiado. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría empezar a entenderlo? Salvo él, que prefirió dejar de lado su antigua profesión por enfrascarse en el arte que le apasionaba en verdad, ninguno de sus amigos abandonó sus viejas costumbres.

—Necesito hacer una llamada—confiesa, una vez que están delante de los asientos a unos pocos metros del área donde Sasuke continúa internado, Fugaku está allí ahora— ¿Puedes confiar en mí en esto?

Itachi le dedica una mirada seria. Su falta de expresión es frustrante en este tipo de momentos.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, Dei... 

El rubio asiente, sintiéndose algo culpable de cualquier manera pero procurando no evidenciarlo en demasía.

—Bien. 

—No tardes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Deidara le dedica una mirada más tranquila al oírle. Le besa antes de apartarse.

—No te dejaré solo, Itachi. Esta vez, yo seré el cerebro detrás de la operación... —promete.

¿Cuántas discusiones se habrían evitado en el pasado si hubiese tomado esta precisa actitud?

 

.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño de manera pronunciada cuando su móvil comienza a vibrar delante suyo. Concentrado en en su labor en la mesa de trabajo ha sido incluso una suerte que llegase a notar el brillo de la pantalla. Su expresión se relaja en el momento en que lee el nombre de quien intenta contactarlo. Limpia una de sus manos y responde para seguidamente colocar el altavoz. 

—Es raro que seas tú quien me contacte—comenta con seriedad, su tono es casi ácido.

_"—No es que tu me busques mucho tampoco, hmp..."_

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. La mueca en su tranquilo rostro se torna tétrica de pronto.

—Si estás buscando un favor estás empezando mal, Deidara...

Ante su inesperado silencio sí que deja de lado lo que continuaba haciendo. Sus manos pasan por el pequeño trapo antes de que alcance el gel antibacterial. Pasan pocos segundos antes de que el teléfono sea colocado a la altura de su oreja, y él se pone de pie mientras que sale de su estudio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El actual Uchiha se torna algo receloso antes de explicar.

_"—Reúne a los chicos, Sasori. Quiero que hagan algo por mí hoy..."_

—¿Estás intentando darme órdenes, niño?

_"—Si mi hermano menor tiene razón alguien ha intentado matarlo... Así que sí. Las órdenes esta vez las daré yo"_

El pelirrojo sonríe más honestamente entonces. Ciertamente nadie se mete con su familia.

No si está él para evitarlo.

 

.

.

.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **La familia**_ " era el nombre con el cual el grupo de amigos más cercanos al esposo de Itachi Uchiha se referían. No era una simple burla al concepto dado, y no era sencillamente cuestión de ser dulces o románticos. Por años, durante la infancia de muchos de ellos, Sasori —así, sin ningún apellido, dado que no poseía ni padre ni madre que valiera la pena recordar— se encargó de cuidarlos y educarlos. Lamentablemente No se caracterizó por darles una enseñanza " _normal_ ". Especialistas en distintas disciplinas que poco o nada aportaba a su perfil escolar era su tema particular. Ladrones. Pirómanos. Asesinos. Sasori tenía que reconocer que más desgracia que apoyo aportó en la vida de todos al enseñarle sus modos, pero, para ser justos, No es como si ellos hubiesen tenido mucha mayor opción. 

Si Sasori no le hubiese enseñado el mundo criminal a Deidara, sin ir más lejos, seguramente el rubio habría terminado en algún prostíbulo de los barrios bajos siendo usado sin recibir nada a cambio. Y Sasori no se perdonaría a sí mismo por permitir que un niño, cualquiera que fuera, terminara en un sitio similar.

A sus modos, aunque ilícitos, por lo menos tuvieron oportunidad de elegir una vez que los años pasaron.

Y de entre todos ellos, fue el rubio el único que desertó en su _negocio familiar_.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, siendo que estaba rodeado de " _malas personas_ ", nadie pudo reprocharle sus decisiones. Fue lo opuesto. Sasori no dejó de felicitarlo por considerar inscribirse a una buena escuela, y luchar contra su propia ignorancia de ese momento. En aquellos años, Deidara tenía 17 años... Y a esa edad es que retomó sus estudios de primaria. Sabía leer y escribir de buenos modos, pero aparte de ello no había mucho más. Su lado artístico, en cambio, era sobresaliente. Luego de terminar con los niveles básicos, mientras cursaba un nivel intermedio, la posibilidad simplemente se presentó delante suyo. Sasori recuerda claramente haberle hablado al respecto cuando la conversación se dio. Delante de toda la familia, y mientras planeaban una nueva misión.

_"—Serías un estúpido si no tomas esa vacante, Deidara... Dinero no te hace falta, pero créeme que tendrá más valor para ti si lo consigues por esa recomendación... Si demuestras que hicieron bien en financiarte a ti, por sobre cualquier otro"_

Y Deidara estuvo de acuerdo con él, a pesar de que en un principio fue el propio rubio quien estuvo renuente. Sasori tuvo razón. Sin embargo, además de la satisfacción personal, en aquella misma universidad fue que lo conoció a él.

A sus 25 años de edad, el rubio recibió su título universitario. Si bien no parecía estar a destiempo para nada, el largo trabajo que necesitó hacer en menos de una década cobró factura en su semblante de manera evidente. Sus compañeros, ignorando sus antiguas dificultades, solían menospreciar al rabioso artista quien, pese a demostrar el mayor talento, era siempre dejado de lado en los grupos más grandes debido a su mal carácter y su poca paciencia. Para él, quien sufrió por llegar allí, era inaudito no ver esfuerzo que igualara su interés.

Fue por eso que durante su penúltimo año de carrera se lo cruzó por primera vez.  Por culpa del desprecio que le colocó en ese parque a esa hora ese día en particular.

En una de las asignaturas obligatorias que cursaba durante el semestre se le explicó que necesitaba crear una colección para presentar en un museo, con elementos todos nuevos y una gama de colores que oscilara preferentemente en el negro. Deidara no habría tenido mayor dificultad con la tarea dada sino fuera porque, en primera, él difícilmente trabajaba solo con negro, y en segunda porque era un trabajo grupal. No falta explicar cómo ni por qué, puesto que el final era el mismo en cada ocasión similar.

_"—Lo siento, Dei... Pero siendo que todos los grupos están cubiertos, y han entregado los planes de trabajo completos, no tengo manera de interceder realmente... Si quieres mi opinión, te recomendaría que lo hagas solo. Eres lo suficientemente capaz como para cerrarles la boca a esos chicos... Si tienes dudas haré lo que haga falta por conseguirte equipo... La cuestión aquí es, ¿dejarás que te sigan menospreciando si te unes a algún grupo ahora? Porque conociéndolos, sabes que no te la pondrán fácil... Estando en la recta final, no creo que valga la pena arriesgarse. Es tu decisión..."_

Deidara no se sintió capaz de aprovecharse del evidente favoritismo que el profesor a veces tenía para con él. Decidió, además, que no le decepcionaría ante semejante confianza. Se obligó a sí mismo a laborar como si se tratase de 10 personas distintas, y al cumplirse exactamente un mes alcanzó la frustración definitiva. No tenía ni la mitad de nada hecho, y a ese paso, perder la beca, su lugar en la universidad y la posibilidad de un título era probable.

Dramático y extremo, pero jodidamente posible.

_"—¡Maldita sea!—gritó el rubio con fuerza, lanzando el lienzo lo más lejos que pudo._

_Se encontraba en el parque central de la universidad. Éste, a su vez, era el punto de conexión entre las distintas facultades que en ese campus se reunían. Tratándose de un sitio prestigioso, no era novedad que tuviesen muchas áreas distintas. Medicina, ingeniería, ciencias, negocios. Uno solo necesitaba nombrarlo antes de enterarse que, seguro, estaba la carrera allí._

_Sin embargo, pese a que muchos grandes del futuro se reunían allí, la división de artes era, sin duda alguna, la menos popular. Sus alumnos se caracterizaban por ser variados, mayormente caprichosos, y, especialmente, sumamente huraños. Los propios alumnos bromeaban al respecto frecuentemente._

_Encontrarse con un artista en pleno parque de la escuela, siendo que todos conocían lo celosos que eran con sus trabajos, era el equivalente a ver un maldito unicornio._

_Y esa tarde Itachi Uchiha se cruzó con el condenado unicornio más hermoso que vio nunca._

_Se acercó al enfurecido hombre, le observó con curiosidad un instante, y justo antes de que se atreviese a expresar lo hermoso que le parecía se permitió observar aquello que provocó su repentino ataque de ira. Dibujo una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, se agachó hasta alcanzar el lienzo y regresó sus pasos hasta quedar tras el otro, quien se había quedado sentado en el suelo mientras refunfuñaba cosas para sí mismo. Para el moreno aquella aparición era sencillamente fascinante._

_—Es un hermoso dibujo...—comenta, atrayendo así la voz del dibujante_

_Molesto como estaba, Deidara no presta tanta atención._

_—Sí, muy bonito... Pero nada original... —responde, casi a gruñidos._

_Concentrarse en la noche para justificar los colores oscuros de su colección le parecía de lo más ridículo. Insulso. Patético incluso. Luego escuchó una pequeña risa que le provocó más molestia, hasta que alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el mayor._

_Itachi Uchiha cursaba en aquel entonces su último año en la carrera de negocios, y se postulaba para ser el mejor de su generación. Eso Deidara lo descubriría más tarde, puesto que en ese justo instante las estupideces que pensaba tomaron un rumbo totalmente distinto._

_—¿No es original?—dijo Itachi, divertido— ¿No se supone que muchos artistas se han inspirado en la noche antes? Tiene cierto misterio... Es romántico incluso..._

_—Es hermoso, totalmente... —admite Deidara más para sí que para el otro, sin ser consciente de que es escuchado con claridad._

_Por supuesto, Uchiha asumió que continuaban hablando de la luna misma._

_No de él._

_"Carajo. Si es sobre este tipo, la noche no es suficiente..." pensó el rubio, enternecido._

_No era un maldito modelo de revista, pero era sencillamente hermoso. Tenía una belleza especial. Fuera física o su jodida seguridad, Deidara no lograba decidirlo aún._

_—Sé mi modelo—suela sin pensarlo más tiempo_

_Itachi, quien había vuelto a mirar el hermoso trazo de una noche sin estrellas le observa entonces con sorpresa. Sonríe confundido._

_—¿Perdón?_

_Deidara no se detiene a meditarlo demasiado. Si necesita suplicarle, esa opción es viable ahora mismo. A menos de un mes de entregar todo para una revisión previa, necesita de ese hombre cerca para poder terminar._

_—Se supone que debo crear una colección para una exhibición en unas semanas... La noche no es mi favorita, pero es oscura... Y viéndote a ti, preferiría basarme en ti para hacerlo... Así que lo repito, por si no entiendes, sé mi modelo. Déjame usarte de inspiración, prometo que no querrás que nadie más vuelva a dibujarte nunca..._

_Uchiha, desconfiado como cualquiera que perteneciera a una familia como la suya, le miró con suspicacia. El giro de acontecimientos no lo esperaba para nada. ¿Era una treta desde el principio? Imposible. El rubio delante de él parecía genuinamente interesado en él. Se sabía guapo, y sí, muchos otros de artes le hicieron ofertas similares antes... Pero nunca de esa manera. No sin llenarlo de halagos. No sin repetir cuán honorable sería retratar al heredero de los Uchiha... El rubio frente a él..._

_—¿Sabes quién soy?—preguntó extrañado el moreno, a la vez que el otro se ponía de pie._

_Deidara estaba comenzado a recoger todas sus pertenencias mientras le daba tiempo de pensarlo. Finalmente se giró hasta él cuando terminó, y le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia que Itachi hubiese visto nunca._

_No es un unicornio. Es un maldito ángel._

_—Eres mi David, por supuesto...—fue la sencilla respuesta_

_Para el moreno no es necesario admitirlo en voz alta, pero siendo que se trató del primero, nunca pudo tener verdadera comparación. No la necesitó tampoco. Desde ese día, y hasta su muerte, ningún otro artista se atrevió a retratarlo._

_No de la manera en que Deidara lo logró"_

.

.

.

Hidan miró a su compañero con interés mientras se mantenía apoyado en la pared más apartada. Ahogó a duras penas el fuerte bostezo que le atacó de pronto, y soltó un quejido desganado mientras comenzaba a estirarse. Era temprano, demasiado temprano. El sol no terminaba de salir, y ahí estaban ambos. Perdidos en el basurero de la ciudad, buscando entre escombros la mierda que fuera que Sasori les envió a buscar. Kakuzu no quiso comentarle nada de la misión que les encomendaron, y siendo que tenía menos interés que nunca Hidan tampoco se preocupó por preguntar.

Pintaba para terminar rápidamente cuando le escuchó chasquear la lengua, hasta que lo miró pararse, alejarse del auto, y sacar su teléfono con prisas. Marcó el número que Hidan sabía era del jefe, y pronto su voz le heló la sangre.

—Sí... Deidara tiene razón... No ha sido un accidente para nada.

¿En qué se había metido la maldita rubia esta vez?

—Intentaron matarlo. No me queda duda de quién fue...

El frío se convirtió en una potente flama en segundos.

¿Intentaron matar a su hermano? ¿A su rubia favorita? Eso no iba a terminar bien para quien fuese el imbécil que se atrevió a intentarlo.

—Es bueno... Me tomó tiempo encontrarlo...—continuó su novio, con el mismo tono muerto de siempre

Pero el peli-gris le conocía demasiado bien.

Kakuzu también estaba enojado.

—No me queda duda. Kabuto es el estúpido que lo hizo... Conociéndolo, alguien debió alcanzarle el precio... Pero dado que es una víbora, tampoco me sorprende de él.

Al enderezarse Hidan en su puesto, listo para seguirlo, el moreno declaró con frialdad.

—No te preocupes, Sasori... Pagará por hacerlo. No lo dudes ni un momento.

Hidan sonrió ligeramente.

Claro que pagaría por su atrevimiento.

" **Familia** " no era broma. Ni un gesto de mero romanticismo. 

No era un chiste, ni una especie de fijación.

Crecieron juntos, no tenían a nadie entonces, y continuaban tan unidos como siempre.

—Nadie se mete con la familia—murmuró entre dientes, imaginando el cuello del maldito hombre entre sus manos.

Kabuto pagaría caro. Y quien le hubiese contratado para hacerlo pagaría mucho más.

.

.

.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Capítulo 6_ **

 

 

Madara Uchiha no era un hombre conocido por ser precisamente " _amoroso_ " o muy dado a mantener una sana relación en el ámbito familiar. El buen nombre de la familia se debía a buena parte a sus inversiones a temprana edad al igual que sus buenas decisiones para con la empresa que, pocos años después de ser fundada, pasó a manos de su hermano menor Fugaku.

Con los años, el frío hombre había decidido que no necesitaba más trabajo para sí mismo. 

La familia Uchiha había reunido una gran fortuna con el pasar de las generaciones, y él mismo había hecho su parte incluso antes de llegar a los 30 años. En su opinión, su relación con la economía familiar debía ser mínima si quería lo único que la empresa le negaba constantemente... La libertad para vivir la vida que quería. 

Esta opinión resultó en una fuerte discusión tanto con su padre como con su hermano. 

Tal fue el grado de la pelea que, aunque cercano a casa, su nombre no volvió a ser pronunciado con la misma frecuencia. En consecuencia, Itachi y Sasuke crecieron escuchando solo vagos cuentos con respecto a un tío que _"nunca llegaron a conocer_ ". E incluso cuando Mikoto intentó que su esposo entrara en razón, no hubo manera de que Fugaku aceptara a su hermano de vuelta en su círculo.  Y si bien Madara adoraba a sus sobrinos, él nunca se permitió ceder ante los deseos de Fugaku. 

Las ideas del menor eran excelentes para aumentar los números en todos los ámbitos... Sin embargo, ¿qué tendrían que entregar por ello? ¿Qué costaba realmente levantar el legado familiar para transportarlo a un nuevo nivel? 

Si bien la familia Uchiha tenía una buena fama a lo largo del país, la diferencia entre una época y otra provocó que los medios no fuesen particularmente conscientes de la existencia de los distintos miembros de la familia a lo largo de la historia. Especialmente aquellos que dieron la pauta para la creación de la empresa que eran hoy día. Si bien dentro de las instalaciones había un pasillo lleno de retratos, solo los propios integrantes del clan conocían quiénes eran esas personas.

Fugaku fue quien extendió sus límites, y con la ayuda de Mikoto, la " _pequeña_ " joya familiar se volvió un negocio multinacional que comenzaba a demandar cada vez más tiempo y esfuerzo. La fama atrajo inversionistas, y con ello vino también una gran presión para mantener esta enorme máquina funcionando a las órdenes de la familia que permitió que viese la luz del día.

El problema que Madara notó ni bien pasó una década al frente de la Empresa se volvió todavía más tangible. El presidente, o quien fuese el encargado de mantenerlo a raya, debería comenzar a vivir por y para la empresa... Y esa sola idea no iba con él. Madara, en contraposición a su hermano, adoraba sentirse libre... Y la libertad no existía dentro de las ventajas de manejar semejante monstruo empresarial. Para Fugaku, en cambio, era un precio aceptable.

_"Mírate, Fugaku_ " le había reclamado durante su último encuentro _"¡Solo obsérvate! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con tus hijos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste una noche con tu esposa...? ¡¿Realmente vale la pena alimentar esta empresa?!_ "

Cuando Madara comenzó el camino que lo llevaría hasta la cima, nunca pensó demasiado en lo que sacrificaría. Fugaku, por su parte, había aceptado pagar el precio desde el comienzo... 

Así que cuando el esperado heredero de la Empresa, Itachi Uchiha, desertó... Madara intentó regresar a casa.

Su perspectiva cambió, sin embargo, no de la manera en la que Fugaku esperaba.

_"Sigues siendo demasiado blando... Si continúas dándoles esas libertades, todos esos buitres van a comerte vivo"_

Fugaku ni siquiera se molestó en discutir con su hermano en esa ocasión. A pesar de que tenían varios años sin verse cara a cara.

_"He investigado al respecto, Fugaku... Están sobrepasándote en número. Te advertí que podría suceder..."_

El menor no iba aceptar en ese momento que, una vez más, su hermano tenía razón.

_"Sé que preparaste a Itachi para esto... ¿Y ahora lo dejas ir tan fácilmente...?"_

Si Fugaku se arrepentía o no, Madara no necesitaba saberlo.

_"Eres el mismo necio que eras antes, hermano. No es sorpresa que estés en medio de este embrollo ahora..."_

Cuando Madara abandonó la oficina de su hermano, luego de que Mikoto misma abriese la puerta de su hogar, la expresión de su rostro era más sombría que antes. La morena solo pudo ahogar un suspiro al verlo salir. No intentó cruzar más palabras con él siendo que la respuesta de su esposo fue evidente.

Había sido justo de esta manera que actuó cuando Sasuke intentó convencerlo de que Itachi debía volver a casa... Y el resultado fue el mismo incluso entonces.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando Deidara regresó al pasillo donde su esposo se encontraba, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de manera momentánea hacia el otro par de personas. Trago ligeramente ante la elegante figura de su suegra... Y cuando apartó la mirada de ella, sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente con su suegro. Sintió que se congelaba en su sitio. Los ojos del otro continuaban siendo tan fríos como los recordaba. 

—¿Pudiste contactarlos...?

La pregunta le saca de su ensoñación, y agradece silenciosamente a Itachi por llamarle. Su atención regresa a éste. Se sienta un lado suyo, asintiendo, antes de comentar:

—Sasori envió saludos... 

El moreno intentó sonreír sin éxito alguno. La mano del artista alcanzó la del otro. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras que Deidara se concentraba en su rostro. La atención de Itachi, en cambio, continuaba puesta en el reflejo que proyectaba el elevador, a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Hubo alguna novedad?—inquirió bajo el rubio, a lo que Itachi negó.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de suspirar. Apartó su mirada de la imagen de su madre, y luego se volvió hasta encarar a su esposo, que le miraba preocupado.

—Es bueno tenerte ahora—comenta, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La sorpresa adorna momentáneamente las facciones de Deidara, antes de que sonría de manera ligera.

—Yo...

El sonido del elevador atrae la atención de los tres hombres, mientras que, más tímidamente, Mikoto abandona sus caóticos pensamientos para concentrarse en el recién llegado. La evidente tensión en el cuerpo de su esposo es lo que la motiva para hacerlo, y al ver al hombre delante, la reacción es natural. Se levanta de su sitio mientras que Fugaku frunce el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Madara!

El nombrado, quien mantenía la vista en los carteles dispuestos a lo largo del pasillo, observa entonces en su dirección. Apresura sus pasos para recibir el abrazo que la otra da, y parece presionar con algo de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla. 

El nombre del hombre parece convertirse en un campaneo en el aire, despertando el interés de Itachi.

—Lo escuché en las noticias—escucha que responde el más alto, a lo que intercambia una mirada con Deidara, quien se encoge ligeramente de hombros

—Estábamos fuera de la ciudad, y hemos venido tan pronto como fue posible...

La ligera arruga en la frente de Itachi es una total sorpresa para el rubio, por lo que se acerca a él, de modo en que pueda hablar más discretamente, para preguntarle:

—¿Lo conoces...?

Hay un atisbo de duda en la voz de Itachi cuando responde, igualmente en voz baja:

—Eso creo...

El de ojos claros está por preguntar más cuando escuchan el carraspeo de Fugaku, demandando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Estamos en un hospital, Madara... Por si lo has olvidado—le dice, molesto.

Incluso cuando son desafortunadas circunstancias, volver a ver a la mujer que se volvió su gran amiga, su hermana incluso, era suficiente para que abandonara la máscara de indiferencia que le era ya habitual. El comentario de su hermano menor le irrita por razones distintas, sin embargo, comprende que no están en una buena situación.

Apartándose lentamente de Mikoto, Madara se permite observar entonces al resto. Se sorprende un poco cuando sus ojos distinguen al otro moreno. A su querido Sasuke lo ha visto crecer, aunque fuese solo por fotografías a través de Internet, desde hace rato... Itachi, en cambio...

—Así que tú eres la manzana de la discordia—comenta finalmente el mayor del grupo, tan pronto como la rubia cabellera captura su atención.

La sorpresa en las facciones de Deidara es notoria.

—¿Disculpe?

Aunque su tono es confundido, y pasan solo segundos, pronto hay un notable gesto de inconformidad abriéndose paso en el rostro del rubio. Este pequeño cambio es lo que más agrada a Madara. Y es ese mismo gesto el que no pasa desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

El mayor del clan tiene una sonrisa en la mirada cuando, inesperadamente, Itachi se pone de pie, mirándole fríamente.

El elevador suena una vez más, antes de que la creciente tensión pueda aumentar un grado más.

—Dei, sé que dijiste algo sobre...

Cuando Naruto levanta la mirada, luego de pasarse una mano por la nunca —tras casi 10 minutos en cómo disculparse con el otro por actuar— hay duda en su rostro. Se colorea rápidamente, de manera violenta, siendo observado por toda la familia.

_"Maldita sea. Olvidé que él estaba aquí_ " se dice, y aunque quiere inclinarse ante sus suegros, también quiere acercarse a su cuñado y... 

La mirada de Naruto cruza entonces con la del otro hombre. Su ceño se frunce apenas.

—¿Señor Madara...?—inquiere, sorprendido.

Había leído sobre él en la Empresa. Conocía de su existencia debido a que figuraba en la lista de los líderes más importantes de la última década. Pudo reconocerlo porque el parecido era innegable...

—Al menos uno hace su tarea—felicitó el nombrado, divertido.

Cuando Itachi distinguió a al Dr. acercándose decidió que cualquier otra conversación podría esperar más.

.

.

.


End file.
